


"You look, but you don't observe"

by meinrasendherz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, jim is a little shit who needs to be protected, sherlock is just being sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinrasendherz/pseuds/meinrasendherz
Summary: Based on a Tumblr writing dialogue prompt. Sherlock gets kidnapped and things escalate quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sheriarty one-shot/fic at all! Please enjoy it and pardon any grammar mistakes since english is not my first language

The light blinded the eyes of some certain detective when the blindfold was finally removed. He couldn’t recognise the place at all – where was he? He had been a fair five or six hours inside some kind of vehicle, he knew that. But he, Sherlock Holmes himself, didn’t have a single clue about where was he or what was that place.  
It wasn’t like anything he had been imagining. Not that he could complain either, given the situation. He found himself inside a neat white living room, furnished with what seemed like a very expensive leather sofa, a big television that occupied almost all the front wall, a black piano perfectly set on the corner, and bookshelves covering every wall. There were books everywhere but on the enormous wall behind him, all glass-made, that let the sun enter and illuminate the whole room. He felt a sense of intimacy, of being before something not so many people had ever seen and lived to tell, that he couldn’t quite explain at the beginning.   
Until he heard him.  
\- Hello, dear. – the purring voice of James Moriarty sounded at his back, as soft and menacing as he remembered it. He slowly turned back, meeting his eyes.  
\- Jim… I should have known – he murmured, considering his options. Was he armed? Didn’t seem so. Was he about to murder him?  
\- Yeah, but as always – James approached to him, looking disinterested, somewhat… disappointed? about his reaction – you look but you don’t observe.  
\- What do you want? – he asked straightforward, getting tense. His attitude was baffling him and he hated it so much, just as much as he hated Moriarty for kidnapping him. He should have felt angry, he should have been ready to fight him, to kill him if it was necessary, but again, he felt like he didn’t want to. At all.  
\- Chill out, Holmes, I’m not gonna murder you in this couch, it’s Italian leather– Jim rolled his eyes back and walked past him, like it was no big deal he had just kidnapped the detective. He got his phone from the charger and checked his emails, like it was all that mattered to him at the moment – Fancy a cuppa?   
\- Are you… Are you fucking kidding me, James? – he grumbled, feeling mildly relieved about what he just said and mildly angry about Moriarty’s apparent disinterest for him.  
\- What? – he protested looking at him, offended like he was behaving as a perfect gentleman and couldn’t understand Sherlock’s frowned expression at all.  
\- You brought me here… to offer me a cup of tea? – he sounded really annoyed.  
\- You weren’t answering my texts – he replied shrugging, unapologetic.  
\- That’s because I didn’t want to see you, don’t you think?   
\- You didn’t say quite the same last week – Moriarty replied, biting his bottom lip. He looked nothing like the cold, dark man he had met for the first time at the pool. He almost looked… hurt. No, that wasn’t Moriarty. That was his James. Sherlock sighed.  
\- We’ve already talk about this, James…  
\- No, you talked. And all I could do was listen and watch as you left the hotel room without even fucking kiss me goodbye – James looked at him, his eyes all black and his breathing fast and heavy. He looked like he was about to cut his neck open right there, like a hunter about to jump upon his prey, but he didn’t. He left the phone on the table and crossed his arms looking at him, not wanting to show how heartbroken and devastated he really was.  
Sherlock exhaled and sit on the couch, looking at him. He felt so awful about making Jim feel like that. He loved him. He truly did. But things like love weren’t something he allowed himself to feel easily.  
\- Come here… – he whispered, leaving him space on the sofa. Jim kept standing, reluctant. – James… please.  
Moriarty doubted for a moment but walked until he sat by his side, looking more tired and pinched than Sherlock had ever seen him. He couldn’t help but hug him and let him rest against his side, kissing his forefront as Jim rested his head over his shoulder. He held him tight, hating himself for the decision he had taken. He just wanted to do the right thing, even if it meant ignoring his heart entirely. But seeing James like that didn’t look like the right choice, not for him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, in silence, until the Irishmen spoke:  
\- Have you reconsidered it? – James murmured, sounding vulnerable and soft. Sherlock lean forward to kiss him and doubt for a second before answering.  
\- Look, just because you kidnapped me doesn’t mean I’m going to marry you… – he started, almost hearing Jim’s heart drop. He lifted his chin meeting the dark brownish eyes of the men he loved and smirked a little – But you can take me out to dinner so we can talk about it. In one of those fancy restaurants you enjoy so much – Jim smiled and his eyes brightened, almost in disbelieve of what he was hearing.  
\- So… you’re not breaking up with me again? Do you still love me? – Moriarty asked, his heart beating angry inside his chest as he looked into Sherlock’s bright blue eyes. The detective kissed him again and hold him closer.  
\- Oh, darling… as always – he whispered against the criminal lips. – You look, but you don’t observe.


End file.
